


[Podfic] Seven Warning Signs Your Brother Is Having A Midlife Crisis

by applegeuse, fishpatrol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brotherly Love, Gen, Mid-life Crisis, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Soulmates, Two Readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of debbiel66's fic "Seven Warning Signs Your Brother is Having a Midlife Crisis."</p><p>Author’s Summary:<br/>Sam had gotten out of the habit of assuming his brother had secrets. They had been though hell together--both literally and figuratively--and it was the thing they'd promised each other after they made it back. Honesty. Transparency. No more lies between them. Even if the truth hurt, they told it.<br/>But ten years later, something is going on with Dean, and Sam is bound and determined to find out what it is.</p><p>File Size/Length: 00:55:38 || 32 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Seven Warning Signs Your Brother Is Having A Midlife Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Warning Signs Your Brother Is Having A Midlife Crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7536) by debbiel66. 



adorable coverart made by fishpatrol!  


 **Title:** [Seven Warning Signs Your Brother is Having a Midlife Crisis](http://debbiel66.livejournal.com/18265.html)  
 **Author:** debbiel66  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  & fishpatrol  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Characters:** Sam  & Dean (gen)  
 **Rating:** R (language)  
 **Author’s Summary:**

     Sam had gotten out of the habit of assuming his brother had secrets. They had been though hell together--both literally and figuratively--and it was the thing they'd promised each other after they made it back. Honesty. Transparency. No more lies between them. Even if the truth hurt, they told it.

     But ten years later, something is going on with Dean, and Sam is bound and determined to find out what it is.  
 **File Size/Length:** 00:55:38 || 32 MB

 **Download Link:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Seven%20Warning%20Signs%20Your%20Brother%20Is%20Having%20A%20Midlife%20Crisis%20mp3.mp3), right click & save as  
Also available on the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/seven-warning-signs-your-brother-is-having-midlife-crisis) in mp3 and m4b, courtesy of cybel.

To listen to a streaming version, click the above mp3 link or visit the amplificathon LJ post.

Originally posted to amplificathon on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1331374.html). Also posted by fishpatrol [here](http://cantapodpatrol.livejournal.com/13162.html). Go tell her how wonderful she is!


End file.
